The oil sump externally attached to certain types of jet aircraft engines, such as the Allison Turbine Series 250-C20, is a chamber constructed of two concave portions joined together by a protruding circumferential seam or flange, and having a substantially flat mating surface through which an oil inlet aperture and several offset bolt holes extend. The oil sump, or flanged chamber, is mated to the engine by tightening several bolts therethrough. Overtightening of these bolts frequently deforms or misaligns the normally flat chamber mating surface and spoils oil sealing integrity at the mating surface.
In the past, these oil sump chambers when misaligned were either discarded or they were repaired by an expensive welded buildup with subsequent hand grinding to restore the mating surface surrounding the inlet aperture to a flat level condition.
Typical misalignment urges the mating surface inward; however the chamber interior is relatively inaccessible to outwardly-pushing type surface realignment tools. Thus a need exists for a realignment tool which is capable of restoring a misaligned sump mating surface to its original normally flat condition without deforming either the adjacent aperture or the oil sump surface to which opposing force is transmitted.